The Start
by whitetyger123
Summary: It seams that all the MattMello stories out there are when they've been together for a while.  Well, this is about how they got together.  WARNING: More humor then romance.  R&R!
1. Good morning!

**The Start**

**Goodnight!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following: Deathnote, Matt, a car, Mello, this fork I am eating my pie with, a Playboy bunny costume, or my own sanity. **

Mello was, of course, drunk. Most likely not the first story to start out this way, and certainly not the last. In fact, I think being drunk is more of a way of life, rather then a side affect of drinking way to many martinis.

He walked into his and Matt's shared room. Well, it wasn't so much _walking_ as it was a fish flopping on the floor with a broken fin. It was amazing that the caretakers in Wammy's house didn't hear.

Matt was already asleep when Mello stumbled in. Mello couldn't find the light switch. So, he stumbled around in the dark, because that would accomplish a lot, considering he could hardly get down the painfully lit hallway. Seeing as he couldn't find the light switch, it isn't that hard to guess he couldn't find his bed. So, instead, he found Matt's bed.

'Maaaatttttttt...'

The boy snoring loudly stopped for a second to give a barely audible grown.

'Maaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt!'

Finally the gamer answered. 'Wha?' He was too tired to finish the word, never mind deal with his drunken roommate.

'I can't find my bed.' For some reason, Mello found this fact unbearably funny, so he had a giggling fit. But, Matt seamed to have gone back to sleep (if he was even awake to begin with), so Mello shook him awake again and repeated his dilemma.

'Just crawl in...' Mello took this as an invitation to crawl into Matt's bed. But, he saw a problem.

'Matt, your bed is a,' A pause for another giggling fit, 'single.' Matt moved over so that Mello would have adequate room to sleep. They were both unconscious within seconds.

...

Matt's alarm rang. He woke up to find an arm around him. _Who the hell is in my bed?_

Mello woke up, too. _Oh no, who did I sleep with this time?_

When the door opened and L said a friendly 'Good morning!' they both fell out of the bed. L quickly saw that they had been sleeping together.

Mello was the first to recover. 'I-I-I was drunk! I couldn't control my actions!'

Matt was next. "I was asleep! I had no clue what was going on!'

L, with thumb nail in mouth, said thoughtfully, 'You know, Mello, when you are drunk, you do things that you already wanted to do subconsciously, but never would do when you were sober.'


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.**

Matt and Mello were in the lineup for lunch, the same day they had woken up in the same bed.

Mello looked back. 'Matt, we didn't...?'

'No.' Matt said firmly. A lump of mashed potatoes crashed onto his plate. Or, maybe it was pea soup. Or it could have been roast beef. Or KD. It really is a mystery.

'So, you're positive we didn't...?'

'Yes, we didn't. I think I would have woken up.'

'Okay. Hey, you don't believe that thing L said, do you? About being drunk?' Mello picked up a cookie. Or was it bread? A lump of butter?

'Dunno. Why? It's not like anything happened.'

'Well, what if something _did_ happen? I mean, that would mean...'

'I see. Well, nothing happened, so we don't have to worry about it. Eat your food.'

'You know, I don't think we can actually call this food. But, don't try to get me off topic! What if we actually, subconsciously, want to?'

'Have you completely lost your mind? I mean, I know you've never had much of one to start with, but, really, Mello. Is there anything up there?'

'Well, what if we're missing out on something? I mean, shouldn't we at least give it a _try_?'

Matt sighed. 'You're not going to stop talking about this until I say yes, are you?' Mello shook his head. 'Fine. Once.'


	3. The First Try

**The First Try**

Matt and Mello walked into their room. It was dark, so they turned on the lamp. A soft glow lit the room. They stood near the door, neither wishing to be the first to enter.

'So,' Mello began, 'do you think we should move the beds... together?'

'Or we could just take the mattresses off and put them on the floor.' Matt said.

'Less noise that way.' Mello nodded his head.

'Well, it really doesn't matter how much noise we make. It's all sound proof.' Mello looked at him weird. Matt explained, 'I always kept everyone up when I was gaming all night.'

Mello was intrigued. Either that, or he really didn't like all the tension in the air. 'Oh, really? Why couldn't they just take away your games?'

'Well, they tried, a couple of times. But it didn't work.' They were both disappointed when they realized they had already reached the point where you can't talk about something anymore. It had been a nice distraction.

'So, are we going to do the mattresses?' Mello asked.

'Ya, why not?'

Now that the decision was made, they had no further excuse to just stand there. But they stood there anyway. Neither made a move, or a sound, for a good ten minutes. Mello regretted talking Matt into this.

Finally, they went to work, each pulling off their own mattress. They put them side-by-side and piled the blankets on top. When Matt started arranging the blankets to waste time, Mello helped. But, even the professional procrastinator, Mello, couldn't find anything more that could be done.

Matt and Mello stood in front of their mattress bed, waiting for the other to do something. Eventually, Mello spoke up.

'So, what do you think we should do first?'

Matt thought for a whole minute. 'Well, maybe we should... kiss first? That's what I do with girls.'

So, for the first time that night, they looked at each other. Each bent forward a little, and then, there it was. They were kissing! Of course, it only lasted for a half of a second, then they recoiled from each other, as if the person sitting in front of them was holding a knife.

Mello stood up. 'Well, I think that's enough for one night. Maybe we'll be drunk next time.'


	4. A Drunken Night

**A Drunken Night**

Matt and Mello stumbled into their room.

Matt fell on the floor. Mello laughed, bent over double, and feel right beside his friend. They both laughed like the drunken maniacs that they were.

'I can't believe... you hit... that DJ.' Matt said through wheezes.

'He was... playing a bad... song!' They rolled around, trying unsuccessfully to find a bed. Eventually they gave up.

'How many drinks did we have?' Matt asked.

'Come on! I can't even remember where we went!' They both started laughing again.

'Hey, weren't we supposed to do something tonight, when we were drunk?' Matt seamed to find a shred of memory from last night, but it wasn't enough to guess at what it was.

'We did something last night?' Mello had just managed to hoist himself up off the floor, and instantly fell back again.

'I don't know. Maybe we... uh...' But, try as he might, Matt just couldn't manage to remember. And, anyway, there were more important things than trying to remember. Things like finishing off the can of beer in his hand.

'Well, since you can't remember, I think I'm gonna...' Mello was trying to say wander aimlessly, but it came out a bit more like, 'wanbrrrra mlssl.'

Matt laughed. 'You go have fun wanbrrrra mlssl. If you can. I think I'll try to get up.' He pulled himself halfway, then slipped on a perfectly placed banana peal and feel back down.

It was a while before either of them managed to actually get off the floor, and by that time, Mello had forgotten all about wanbrrrra mlssl. They both went to sleep, completely forgetting the reason they had gotten drunk in the first place.


	5. The Closet

**The Closet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. It's hard thinking of ideas. Suggestions are welcome.**

After Matt and Mello outlasted their hangovers, they went to the library.

'So...' Mello said as they sat down. 'we didn't... finish.'

Matt looked at his friend. 'How can you remember _anything_ from last night?'

Mello shrugged. 'But, if you actually... want to do this, I don't think we can if we're that drunk. So, we have to think of something else.'

Matt looked around. 'Well... There's a closet in the hallway...'

After they closed the closet door, they sat in the dark for a couple minutes. Then, Matt decided that he needed a smoke.

He went to push the door open, and realized that it was locked.

After ten straight minutes of them pounding on the door, someone heard.

Opening the door, Kat smiled. She was always making fun of them, saying they were secretly gay together.

'So, does this mean that you two are... coming out of the closet?'

Mello's cheeks turned bright red. 'No!' Then he slammed the door closed.

'You _do_ realize that you just locked us in again, right?'

**Hey, sorry that it's kinda short, but I couldn't think of anything else!**


End file.
